


Preferences

by FlawedVictori



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Gaze, Implied Former Blake/Sun, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedVictori/pseuds/FlawedVictori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay," Blake admitted, watching as a drop of sweat rolled down the blond's chest, "Maybe I do have a type."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Partialities

“Okay.” Blake admitted, licking her lips as she watched each muscle in the blond’s chest stand out. “Maybe I do have a type.”  
  
“He’s not even doing half of Nora’s weight! Come on, man!” Yang yelled, ignoring her.

Blake chanced a look over at the blonde, who was stacking weights onto her own bench bar, muttering under her breath.  
  
“Like it’s amateur hour or some bullshit…”

Blake nodded to herself. “Hey, Yang? You don’t really  _need_ a spotter, do you? You can handle the weight on your own, right?”

Yang looked her up and down out of the corner of her eye. “I’ll miss the view.” She offered, sending the faunus a cheeky grin.

Blake rolled her eyes and walked over towards Jaune.   
  
His arms shook slightly as he lifted the bar, letting out a groan.

She admired the rise and fall of chiseled chest, and let her eyes stray to his abs.   
  
She reached out and trailed a hand up his side. To her surprise, he didn’t tense up, or let the bar drop in any way.

Instead, he put it back onto the rack with a groan, sending her a grin. “Hey there, kitty.”

He quailed at the glare she sent him.   
  
She put another fifty pounds on the bar, then sent him a grin, showing as much teeth as she could. “Ten reps, and I’ll let you take me to a movie.”

“R-really? Okay!” He pulled the bar off… and it dropped down, Jaune barely managing to stop it from injuring him. ”O-okay… ten r-reps…”  
  
He pushed the bar upwards, inch by agonizing inch, Blake watching the entire display with a grin on her face.


	2. Proclivities

Jaune groaned as he forced the bar upwards, every muscle in his arms screaming at him to stop. 

“E-eight….”  
He tried to move the bar down again, but strong hands grabbed it, racking it for him.  
He looked up into amber eyes. “I coulda done ten.”  
Blake looked down at him, paler than usual and sweating slightly.  
He sat up, ignoring the protests of his muscles and twinges in his chest. “Wow, you look…. really worried. Did I really look like I couldn’t handle it?”  
Blake shook her head after a moment. “A bit. Go shower and get changed. You can ‘pick me up’ in half an hour.”  
She turned on her heel and headed for the door. “Wait up!” He called after her.  
To his surprise, she actually turned around, raising an eyebrow at him.  
“Uh… I thought I had to get ten? You don’t have to-”  
Blake shook her head. “We’re not going to a movie, then. I look forward to seeing what you come up with.” 

And then she was gone. 

He sighed, grabbed a shirt, and turned to the only person he could reliably count on as a font of wisdom.  
“Hey, Nora?”  
The small girl didn’t even pause her workout to look at him. “There’s a quiet cafe on main street right beside a bookstore.” She grunted as she lifted the weight. “It’s run by this nice old faunus couple, she’ll love it.”  
He smiled at her. “You’re the best.”  
“Yep.”  
/  
When Blake opened the door, Jaune felt an irrational jolt of fear that he was underdressed.  
Despite the fact that Blake was wearing just a pair of black shorts and a violet t-shirt. 

She looked really good, okay? Cut him some slack.  
She looked him up and down, wearing his normal outfit, sans his armor.  
For a moment, he was worried she’d explode at him, telling him to go change, or worse, call the date(Was this a date?) off entirely.  
She sent him a smile. “You look nice.”  
“Oh, uh… you too?”  
Oh god he had no clue what he was doing  
She gave a little laugh, brushing past him and closing the door behind her.  
Which did next to nothing to muffle the cry of “She puts out!” from in the room.  
Blake took off walking, and he followed her, ignoring the twin cries of “Yang!” as best they could.


	3. Propensities

When they came to a stop outside of the cafe, Jaune was treated to a rare sight; an ear-to-ear smile from Blake.

“I love this place.” She opened the door. “They keep the corner table open for me… Did Yang tell you?”

“No- I thought you’d like it, that’s all.” He reminded himself to buy Nora’s breakfast for the next week or so.

She looked him up and down out of the corner of her eye. “Surprisingly intuitive… for a man who didn’t realize Weiss was gay.”

“Hey, I knew she liked blondes, though.” He pointed out, waving a hand around.

Blake rolled her eyes and looked distinctly unimpressed, but her smile didn’t fade.

/

Blake took a sip of her cappuccino, shaking her head at Jaune’s story. “What did you do?”

Jaune flashed her a smile. “I… got beat up by my sister’s girlfriend.” He admitted, shrugging.

Blake had the grace to hide her laughter behind her cup.

“Hey!” Jaune protested. “No shame in getting beaten up by a girl. Pretty sure all of you can take me.”

“I might take you up on that…” Blake purred, running a foot up the side of his leg.

He choked on his coffee, and Blake couldn’t help but laugh.

Blake reached up to grab the book, pushing herself up as high as she could, but couldn’t quite reach.

Jaune grabbed it easily, handing it to her without another word, his nose buried in his comic.

She sent him a grateful smile, and started heading to the register.

/

Jaune’s laughter echoed through the halls as they headed back to their rooms.

“You guys actually got Weiss. Weiss Schnee, to-”

Blake laughed along with him “Hold on, hold on. Ahem.” She adopted a ridiculously Upper-Echelon Atlesian accent. “You listen here you little shits! I will not allow my grade- Ruby, why are you laughing? Yang, if you don’t control your sister I’ll- What is so funny?!”

Jaune laughed harder.

/

They came to a stop outside of their rooms, and Jaune’s hand immediately went to the back of his neck, reflexively scratching as he tried to think of a smooth line.

Blake smiled up at him, wrapped her hands around his neck, and pulled him into a quick kiss. She pulled back a few inches, gazing into his eye. “I had fun. We should do this again.”

“Y-you?”

Blake smiled, brushed their lips together again, and walked into her room.

Jaune stood there for a moment, gazing at the door.

He broke into a wide smile, turned on his heel, and walked into his room, whistling a jaunty tune.


End file.
